Together Again
by Crews
Summary: Kerry's life hasn't been the same since she had made her choice and Ethan left. Now he's back and Kerry can't help but be swept away, yet again. What will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new story. R&R. Thanks**

**~Crews~**

There were always times in Kerry's life when she thought _what if?_ What if she hadn't gone and gotten that bear? What if she hadn't been at the Laundromat that night? What if she had never seen Ethan? What if she had become just like him, a vampire?

After he left, Kerry had been unable to resume her old life. She no longer cared about school, work, anything. Her mind constantly plagued with thoughts of what could have been and she couldn't understand why. She had made her choice that night. Ethan had made that offer and she had declined. Done. So why did she feel like she was missing something?

"I have coupons," the old woman said after Kerry had pressed the total key. She sighed.

"Alright, let me have them please," she said adding the please on as an after thought. This same old woman always seemed to forget her coupons. At least it had brought her back to earth, out of her head. Coupons in hand, Kerry began to scan, ordering her mind to stop thinking about him. He was gone and he wasn't coming back. The end.

"Thank you deary," the old woman said has she received the receipt. Kerry's automatic smile didn't reach her eyes as it spread across her face.

"Thank you. Have a nice day," the false cheeriness in her voice disgusted her. She needed a new job.

"Hello Kerry," a new voice said, a familiar voice. Kerry slowly turned to the next customer in line and felt her heart stop.

A guy with dark hair that looked a little too long and choppy, like he had cut it himself and blue eyes smiled back at her. He wore a college sweatshirt, just like he had the first time she had seen him and jeans. Chips and soda were placed on the conveyor belt in front of him.

It took her a minute to find her voice, but when she did, it came out as little more than a whisper.

"Ethan."

Before she could think, she was around the counter and hugging him. He started laughing, but she barely took notice. Her mind could only process this as a dream, yet he felt solid. It was a dream come true. Even if this was a dream, Kerry wasn't going to let go of it. Ever.

"Ma'am, could we please check out," an annoyed woman's voice broke through Kerry's sporadic thoughts and she remembered where she was.

"Of course," she answered blushing. She reluctantly released Ethan who had stopped laughing but hadn't stopped smiling. "Don't leave," she told him.

"Of course," he replied, repeating her earlier words.

Today was the best day ever.

Kerry's shift dragged on and on. Before, her days seemed to blur together and go by fast, but today, when she wanted it to be over, it seemed never ending. Yet, Ethan sat on the bench by the door the whole time, demonstrating unwavering patience.

Every chance she got, Kerry would look over at him and every time he would be looking back at her.

At last, the clock read nine p.m. the end of Kerry's shift. Sarah had arrived and Kerry was amused to see Sarah looking at Ethan in awe. He was that hot.

"You see that guy sitting there?" she whispered with a head jerk in Ethan's direction. "How long has he been sitting there?"

"Since around six," she answered, ringing up the last item for her final customer.

"Kerry," Sarah asked, all serious. "Do you really not see that guys hotness? And he's looking at you!" Her voice held a note of surprise which made her look up. Ethan was still sitting there, looking like a male model. He caught her eye and winked, making her smile and look down.

Sarah's mouth hung open as Kerry turned around.

"I'm done," she told her, pushing Sarah's jaw up with her hand.

"Alright," she told her with a wink of her own when she could speak. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." This being Sarah, anything Kerry did, she would have done and more. She smiled.

"Okay."

Kerry turned and walked slowly over to Ethan. He stood when she reached him.

"Hey," he told her. He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders, his groceries in the other hand. He didn't say anything else as they walked out the door and she was okay with that. He was normally like this, or at least he was last time she had seen him.

Her mind began to spin, questioning why he was here. _Stop it!_ she ordered her mind. _Just let this last._ But her relentless mind wouldn't let it go. She stopped walking, in the middle of the parking lot, and Ethan followed suit.

"Ethan, why are you here?" His expression became a mask. He no longer smiled, and his voice sounded sarcastic when he answered.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" he stated rather than asked. Kerry didn't answer. Ethan quickly looked over his shoulder and when he turned back, his eyes were calculating. "Let's do this later," he said, as he jerked her forward. His arm had never left her shoulders.

Kerry immediately pulled away. She wished to see him, but he wasn't starting this again.

"No," she said, looking him in the eye. He looked slightly shocked. "I'm not doing this again. I missed you and you know it, but this can't start again." His shock was quickly replaced with fury and than exasperation.

"Why I humor you, I don't know. Fine, I need your help again," he said all in a rush, as he ran his hand through his hair. Ethan never fidgeted. Something had to be wrong.

"What now?" she asked.

"Please, can we talk about it somewhere else?" Kerry looked back at the store and saw Sarah watching through the glass. She gave Kerry the thumbs up sign. She sighed.

"Fine," she said as she started walking again.

"Thank you," he said, leading her towards a small BMW. He held the passenger door open for her.

"No bike this time?" she remarked as she got in.

"Nope," he replied as he handed her the grocery bag. "I decided it was finally time to use the car."

"Great," she said as he shut the door and slid across the hood of the car to his side.

"I know," he replied as he slammed his own door shut. The keys were in the ignition and the engine roared to life.

"Show off," she muttered. Ethan laughed as he swiftly pulled out of the lot and onto the main street, flying through a traffic light that had just turned red.

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter... hope you like it.. let me know where you think it should go next.**

**~Crews**

"So, you want to tell me now?" Kerry asked. They had been driving for over half an hour in silence. And it seemed the farther they drove, the edgier Ethan got.

"Not yet," he replied through his teeth. He checked the rearview mirror for what seemed like the millionth time, and grimaced. Whatever he saw, he wasn't happy. And of course, Kerry couldn't see anything.

In all her dreams, Ethan had come swooping in, apologizing for leaving her (even though Kerry was the one that had technically left), and then told her that he loved her. Okay, she knew that that last one was a stretch, especially with Ethan, but a girl can dream…

"Finally," Ethan breathed. She hadn't even noticed that he had held his breath.

_Concentrate, Kerry_, she told herself. _Concentrate._

"What? Are we there?" she asked. Ethan merely motioned for silence and watched through the rearview mirror the whole time, not even looking at the road anymore. Kerry looked through the side mirror and was surprised to see a single headlight that hadn't been there a moment ago.

"How long have they been following us?" she asked. He once again motioned for her to be quiet. "No," she told him, angry now. She hadn't missed him for this, and he wasn't going to keep her in the dark. Not this time. "If you want my help, you better tell me. Now."

This got his attention, because he moved his eyes from the mirror to her face. Surprise flickered across his face for only a moment before he had concealed it. The mask was firmly back in place.

"The whole time," he said dryly. "He just wouldn't show himself until we were far enough away from witnesses." His eyes were once more on the mirror, his jaw set.

"Witnesses? Who is this Ethan?" Kerry was starting to panic. She felt and heard her heart hammering in her chest and by the way Ethan had tensed, he had heard it too. He didn't say anything.

The car started to slow down and Ethan's eyes were still focused on the mirror.

"Ethan, I missed you, but I don't think I can do this," Kerry started to say, unbuckling her seatbelt. Ethan didn't move. "Especially if you won't tell me what we're doing." Kerry read the dash and saw that they were only going twenty miles an hour. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She opened the door quickly and dropped out.

She rolled like she had been taught in soccer, was on her feet in an instant and running.

"KERRY!" Ethan yelled. The car had stopped and she could hear Ethan's feet pounding the ground behind her, coming fast. She lowered her head and started the odd sprinting that she had also learned. Ethan only sped up.

"Stop, you don't know what you're doing!" he called again. He was only a few feet behind her now.

Kerry chanced a quick look back and saw the alarmed look on Ethan's face.

"NO!" he screamed. Kerry suddenly wasn't running anymore. There was a pressure behind her knees and on her shoulders. She was being carried.

"Hello," a man's voice said. Shocked, Kerry looked up into a stranger's face. He had dark skin and long blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail. He was what Sarah would call "hot", hell, even Kerry thought he was cute. He was cradling her against his chest and he was running. Fast.

Kerry tore her gaze from his face and looked for Ethan. He was still behind them, farther now. He looked to be in pain as he kept running. She couldn't see the car anymore. Panic took over once more, her heart starting to beat even faster. Adrenaline pumped through her body and she suddenly realized that she wasn't afraid. On the contrary, she was pissed.

"Put. Me. Down. Now." She told her captor slowly through gritted teeth. The man looked down at her in disbelief and she saw that he had blue gray eyes. He didn't move to put her down and she got even angrier. She braced her hands against his chest and shoved with all her might. Startled, he dropped her and jumped to avoid trampling her.

The fall hadn't hurt as much as Kerry had anticipated, but the rolling across the bumpy ground did. When she finally did stop rolling, she lay still with her eyes closed. Seconds later, Ethan's voice was over her, calling her name.

"Kerry! Talk to me. Come on," he whispered. Her head was pounding as she lay there, the ground feeling like it was spinning below her. Kerry tried to move her mouth to talk, but she couldn't move. She felt like she was going to pass out.

"Is she alright?" the stranger's voice asked. There was a hiss and Ethan was no longer by her side.

"Does she look alright Henry? What the hell is your problem?" The voices seemed to go in and out of focus.

"Relax, Michel, I was just having some fun. Jeez, you sound likes you actually like this girl." This statement was met with silence. The stranger laughed. "So you do! Who would have guessed, you of all people, falling for a human! This is perfect!" The laughter continued as Ethan returned to her side, gently touching her cheek.

"Kerry? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah," she croaked. She slowly moved her left arm, and feeling it wasn't broken, moved her hand to her head. Doing the same to the right, she cried out in pain. She could feel Ethan move and he was touching her arm. She cried out again.

"It's broken," he stated. The laughter instantly died.

"Are you serious? What should we do?" the stranger asked.

Kerry opened her eyes to see the night sky above her, stars twinkling in the dark. Ethan was there too, and so was the stranger. Had Ethan called him Henry?

"You," she accusingly pointed with her good arm at Henry.

"Me?" he asked. His eyes were big with faked innocence.

"You should have put me down when I told you to."

"Yeah, well you shouldn't have pushed me. I wouldn't have dropped you if you hadn't," he replied. He looked embarrassed. Why, Kerry didn't know.

"Wait," Ethan said, looking up to Henry. "She _pushed_ you and got away? And you were the one who was laughing?" Henry's eyes narrowed.

"Bite me."

"Rather not," Ethan answered. "Come on Kerry, let's get you out of here." He put a hand on her back and lifted her like she didn't weigh anything at all. Just like Henry had.

"You're a vampire," she said looking at Henry.

"Wow, Michel, you told her? I'm surprised," Henry said. He was on her other side now, raising his hand. He looked like he intended to help.

"Don't touch her, Henry," Ethan hissed. His face was twisted in anger. _This is going to be interesting_, Kerry thought.

"Fine," he replied, lowering his hand and taking a step away. "Whatever you say, little brother."

_Little brother?_ Kerry thought sluggishly. Her head was spinning and she couldn't keep her eyes open.

"Ethan…" she whispered just before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been awhile...haven't been up to writing much.. it's not too long but I've already started working on the next one so hopefully it will be up soon. Tell me what you think.**

**~Crews**

_"What happened?" _a commanding voice questioned.

"_She fell," _Ethan said.

"_How did she fall?"_

_"I was carrying her and I accidently dropped her," _Henry said.

Everything was buzzing in Kerry's head as she slowly regained consciousness. After the voices that were obviously talking about her, she noticed that she couldn't feel her right arm. At all. No pain, nothing. She took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes.

The voices had stopped talking and Ethan's face was hovering over her, with Henry right behind him.

"Where are we?" she asked groggily. She felt sluggish and slow.

"We're at the hospital," Ethan answered. "Your arm is fractured in two places. They put a pin in and you're doped up on pain medication." Henry smiled, quickly covering it with his hand in an attempt to hide it. Without turning toward him, Ethan said, "Go away."

"Whatever," Henry replied. He muttered something in French as his head disappeared from view.

"Rachel, how are you feeling?" a woman's voice asked as she came into view. She looked concerned, but in a detached sort of way. "Does anything hurt?"

Ethan gave her 'the look' that said follow along. Now.

"Uh, nothing hurts," Kerry lied. The pain medication was starting to wear off, but she didn't want to stay at the hospital any longer than was necessary.

"Alright, we're going to put your arm in a cast. Any particular color?"

"How about pink?" Ethan suggested, smiling.

"No, blue," Henry yelled from the other room.

"I like blue," Kerry told the nurse.

"Alright, I'll be right back." The nurse walked out the door as Henry made his way back in.

"I win," he told Ethan, laughing. "She sided with me, not you."

"Shut up," Ethan told him. "She wouldn't have to choose a color if you hadn't broken her arm. I still can't believe she pushed you and you let her go."

"She was struggling. You're never going to let me live this down, are you?"

"Nope."

"Guys, once the cast is on, can we leave? I don't want to be here any longer than necessary." Kerry said, looking from one brother to the other. "Wait, what about my dad?"

"I didn't give her your real name, _Rachel_," Ethan replied. "He won't know until you show up with a cast."

"Okay," Kerry relaxed. She didn't want to have to explain the appearance of Ethan and Henry, two guys that she seemed to know really well and that she had never mentioned to her dad.

"Alright, move aside," the nurse said coming back in. She had blue wrap and a jar of plaster in her arms. "You can go outside and wait."

Ethan nodded, grabbed Henry by the arm and walked out the door.

"We're going to need to go somewhere for the day," Henry said. They had left the hospital a half hour earlier and were walking down the street. It had taken them awhile to convince the nurse to let them go, especially since they had put a pin in Kerry's arm to help it mend. Kerry, walking between the two of them, nodded her agreement. She had her blue plastered arm secured against her chest with a sling.

"We can go to the tunnel again," Ethan said, looking at Kerry. She nodded.

"Wait, there's somewhere that you both know about, that _I _don't?" Henry asked looking from Kerry to Ethan. "I don't believe it!" Henry had a look of mock outrage on his face as they continued walking. They were heading towards the store to get food and water for Kerry. If they were going to the tunnel for the day, Kerry would need it.

"If it makes you feel better, Ethan puts me to sleep so I don't know where it is," Kerry told Henry.

"Yes, yes it does," Henry said dramatically. Ethan snorted.

"Henry, why are you here?" Kerry asked. Ethan and Henry exchanged glances.

"Well," Henry began.

"He's here to help also," Ethan jumped in quickly. Too quickly.

"What is it you're not telling me?" Kerry asked exasperated. Ethan really needed to stop the hiding and need to know lying.

"Later," he said. They had reached the store. Of course it was the one that Kerry worked at. It was the closest one to the hospital. Kerry deliberately slowed down as she tried to look through the window at the cashier's station. Sarah was still on duty.

"Ethan, we can't go in there," she said grabbing his arm. "Sarah is still there, and she'll definitely notice this," she said pointing at her cast, "and the fact that I didn't have it when I left a few hours ago." Ethan looked from her to the store.

"We'll have to. You need food for the day," he said. He didn't look happy, especially when his eyes darted back to look at the bright blue cast on her arm. "Besides, the sun will be up soon."

"I'll go," Henry volunteered. He looked excitedly towards the store and his eyes held a predatory gleam as he looked at Sarah. Kerry tensed.

"No, we'll all go in," Kerry said quickly, picking up the pace. "And if you touch her, you are dead," she warned Henry, giving him a look.

"Too late, honey, way too late," he replied. But the gleam went out of his eyes and Kerry felt her body slowly relax. This would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**That was fast, for me anyway. I hope you like it (I've tweaked it a bit since I uploaded it, hopefully it's a little more clear) Thanks AiDeeKay :)**

**~Crews**

"Kerry! What the hell happened to you?!" Sarah cried when Kerry, Ethan and Henry walked through the door. Of course Sarah's eyes had picked up on the cast immediately, but Kerry noticed that they kept darting between it and Henry.

"Oh nothing," Kerry answered with a one shoulder shrug. "This is Ethan and Henry," she introduced, pointing to them in turn. "Guys, this is Sarah."

The transformation in Sarah was hysterical. She was still playing the concerned friend, but with a more flirty attitude.

"So how do you know Kerry?" Sarah asked, mostly looking at Henry.

"Just met her actually," he replied. "My brother has known her longer apparently. Sarah looked back at Kerry, wide eyes saying _brothers? You bad girl!_

What actually came out of her mouth was a simple, "Really?" She turned back towards Henry as Kerry looked at Ethan.

"Henry, we're going to go pick up some stuff. You want to stay here?" Ethan asked. He narrowed his eyes slightly at Henry, warning him, but Henry didn't notice. He was flat out staring at Sarah, however the gleam had yet to come back.

"I'm good here," he said with a wave of his hand. He had moved closer to Sarah who started asking the usual questions: was he single, how old was he, was he gay.

"Be good," Ethan said. He moved to Kerry's side and they walked down one of the aisles. Ethan grabbed a bag of chips and a twelve pack of water. "You want anything else?" he asked.

"A couple apples," she replied. She looked at the chips. "Don't you have some of those in the car?"

"Yeah, but you can never have too many chips," he smiled. Kerry shuddered.

They made their way to the fresh produce and she picked out two apples, and deftly tied the bag opening into a knot.

"You've worked here too long," Ethan commented, watching her.

"I know, I really need a new job," Kerry answered. They started walking towards the front, but Kerry grabbed Ethan's arm and pulled him to a stop. "You know what? I want to know what is going on and I don't want to hear it _later._ I want some answers now." Ethan's eyes narrowed, probably in an attempt to scare her, but it didn't work. And when it didn't, he sighed, put the chips and water on the floor, taking a seat next to them. They were in the frozen food section, so he leaned back against one the many freezers.

Kerry sat down next to him, the apples by her side.

"Must we do this now? I don't see a reason…" he tried.

"No, I want to know some things now," Kerry cut him off. "Like why you seemed so scared when your brother picked me up. I saw the look on your face, Ethan, I'm not that stupid."

"You're not stupid at all," he answered automatically. He ran his hand through his hair; never a good sign. "Well, Henry is my older brother, but he hasn't," Ethan paused, seemingly trying to find the right words. "He hasn't been like this," he said, gesturing at himself, "as long as I have. I was pretty sure he'd hurt you, you know, just not on purpose."

The fact that Henry hadn't been a vampire as long as Ethan put a better perspective on things, especially when Henry had swooped in to pick her up and Ethan being scared. Kerry nodded.

"So is he your biological brother?"

"No," Ethan answered. "We were friends when I was like this and he was still human. He was older than I looked then, so he started calling me little brother. He always was the most immature, though." Ethan shook his head. "And when he got changed..."

"How did he get changed?" Kerry asked.

"If you're wondering if I did it, you're wrong. I was there though. It wasn't pretty."

"Okay, I understand that one. Now I want to know what it is you need help with." Ethan had looked happier when she had asked a different question, probably because he hadn't wanted to elaborate on it anymore, but he looked annoyed again.

"I need help with him. He's exposed himself more than once and there are hunters looking for him," he said slowly. He was watching her face closely at this point and he saw exactly when Kerry's eyes widened in terror.

"They heard about what happened here, didn't they?" Kerry whispered. Her mind was in an utter panic. She could barely think straight; all her thoughts jumbled together with new ones popping in, leaving others unfinished. Then her dad and brother's faces emerged. "Do they know about me, my dad? My brother? I can't do that to them again. I won't." Kerry was hyperventilating now. How could hunter's be coming here again? Kerry couldn't accept it.

She was suddenly in Ethan's arms and he was whispering unknown, yet soothing words in French to her.

"Shh, it's okay. They don't know about you. They won't go after your family," he tried to calm her down, switching back to English. "No one will go after them again."

"You don't know that," Kerry cried. She was doing well to hold back her tears, but it was becoming hard. "Last time…"

"That's over, it won't happen again," he cut in. "They're dead." They sat there in silence for a while, Kerry still in Ethan's arms. She wished that they could stay like this forever, never moving. But she knew they couldn't. Kerry had to help Ethan and Henry with the hunters and it was almost sunrise. She pushed out of his arms, grabbed her apples and got to her feet. Ethan grabbed his own things and did the same.

"We need to go," Kerry said, wiping at her face. She was exhausted and her arm hurt. "Can we grab some meds? My arm is killing me." Ethan nodded. They grabbed some pills and walked back towards the check out lanes.

Sarah and Henry were still standing there; Sarah in full flirt mode and Henry not taking his eyes off her.

"Henry, time to go," Ethan said. He put the items on the conveyor belt. Sarah looked longingly at Henry a second longer, then turned and started ringing everything up.

"You guys don't have to go, you know. It's almost morning and my shift is almost over," she said, winking at Henry.

"That's exactly why we have to go," Kerry said looking at her friend. Sarah sighed. She obviously thought it had to do with her getting off and not the sun coming up.

"Too bad," she said.

"Yeah," Henry echoed, "too bad." This got him a smile from Sarah and a glare from Kerry and Ethan.

"That'll be $15.75." Ethan handed over the money and grabbed the bags. The three of them walked towards the doors. "Bye," Sarah called.

"That was interesting," Ethan said. They had walked the couple of blocks to where the car was parked.

"Yeah," Henry answered. "I'm actually really debating on whether or not I should call her." He opened his hand and stared down. Kerry, standing next to him, looked down too.

"She gave you her phone number?"she asked, seeing the numbers etched in pen on his palm.

"Yep," he answered smugly. Ethan rolled his eyes as he got into the driver's seat. Kerry got in the passenger's seat and Henry ducked in the back. Ethan started the car, and they began to make their way towards the tunnel.

"Kerry, you're moving too slow," Ethan said as they made their way over the uneven ground. It was 4:17 a.m. and Ethan and Henry were jumpy. Sunrise was close.

"Hey, isn't she supposed to be asleep anyway?" Henry questioned.

"Oh yeah," Kerry said. Ethan scooped her up, and immediately Kerry felt sleepy. "Be careful with my arm," she yawned.

"Alright," Ethan answered, but she was already asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**So it has been awhile...sorry about that.. I hope you like it...I made it a little bit longer.**

**Thanks for putting up with me.**

**~Crews**

Kerry woke up to find the flashlight turned on and pointed up towards the ceiling. Groggily, she sat up trying to remember how she had gotten here. The previous days' events flashed through her mind. Quickly, she grabbed the flashlight and shined it around the tunnel. Ethan and Henry were lying against the wall opposite her, eyes closed. They didn't appear to be breathing, but Kerry wasn't too concerned. She was pretty sure vampires didn't need to breathe.

So it was all real. She hadn't imagined Ethan showing up with his "brother" of sorts. He was actually here and she was actually with him. Kerry breathed a contented sigh and grabbed at the bag of chips closest to her. Her watch read 3:30 p.m. She had slept the day away. But it was alright with her. She would rather stay up all night with Ethan any day. Leaning back, she slowly crunched a chip. She was alright with waiting. It wouldn't be long.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At exactly 6:19, Henry and Ethan began to move. Ethan's hair was longer and looked rumpled though he hadn't moved an inch while asleep. Henry didn't look any different meaning that he had looked exactly the same when he had been turned. That was interesting.

Henry ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he stretched out his back. Ethan merely looked around.

"Good morning sleepy heads," Kerry said, standing up with the flashlight. She had eaten half the bag of chips and drank three bottles of water since the time she had woken up. Now she really had to pee. So she told them so.

"Alright, we'll get out of here," Ethan replied. He got to his feet in a liquid motion and was quickly at her side. "I guess we can come back here again if necessary. Just leave the stuff."

"What about the homeless people? Won't they take it?" Henry asked. He had gotten up too and was running his hand through his hair yet again. He didn't look awake at all.

"Don't worry about it," Ethan replied hoisting Kerry into his arms. "They won't come down here."

In Ethan's arms, Kerry felt herself becoming sleepy again. "Wait!" she cried, wiggling to get free of him. "I do not want to sleep again. I've slept long enough." Ethan tightened his grip on her and looked at Henry.

"She can stay awake now?" he asked with his eyebrow raised. Henry looked deep in thought for a few seconds before shrugging.

"Whatever you want to do bro," he replied. "I'm with her though, I want out of here. Maybe we can get to a phone so I could call Sarah…"

"You will not be calling Sarah," Ethan and Kerry said at the exact same time. Their eyes met briefly before Kerry looked down. She could feel her face turning red. She was still in his arms so she could feel his body tense. Great.

"Let's go," Ethan said turning towards the exit to the tunnel. "Henry, turn off the flashlight."

"Sure thing," he replied. The light went out and the three of them were consumed in darkness. "I really want to call Sarah," Henry's voice echoed in the dark. "I like her."

"Too bad," Ethan replied. They had started walking, but Kerry couldn't see a thing. So when Henry's voice sounded a few inches away from her ear she cringed in surprise.

"But I don't understand. You have a human. Why can't I?" He sounded like a whiny kindergartener again.

"Because, Henry, you don't know what you are doing half the time," Ethan sighed somewhat coldly. "You would probably kill her."

"I would not! You don't know that!" Henry cried in outrage; actual outrage from what Kerry could tell.

"Not now," Ethan sighed again. They were approaching the end of the cave and there was a faint glimmer of light; just enough that Kerry could begin to make out the facial features of both Ethan and Henry.

At the end, Ethan set Kerry down and she quickly ducked behind a low rising tree. Minutes later, Kerry, Ethan and Henry were on their way back towards the city.

They were close to the city limits when thoughts of her father and brother popped into her head. "I need to find a phone," she announced.

"So we can call Sarah!" Henry exclaimed, smiling. Ethan grimaced.

"No," Kerry amended hastily. "I want to call my dad and let him know that I'm alright." Henry, seated in the passenger seat, hunched down in a pout. He really acted like a mad five year old. That reminded her. "Henry, how old are you?" Henry looked a little surprised. His pout immediately went away.

"I don't know; two or three hundred. Why do you ask?" She staggered with the numbers. He was a _really old_ five year old!

"I was asking based on your maturity," she replied. Ethan was flat out frowning in the mirror at her. "What?" she asked him. She yawned.

"Nothing," Ethan said with a much too innocent look on his face. She yawned again, longer this time.

"No! Not again! I don't want to…" Kerry weakly protested. Her eyes involuntarily closed. Within seconds she was fast asleep.

"Why did you do that?" Henry asked. He was still slightly confused about Kerry's maturity comment. He was mature wasn't he?

"You really need to learn to keep your mouth shut," Ethan fumed. "This is what got you into this mess in the first place! You blabbed your guts to a wannabe hunter and now look! You're being hunted and you've gotten me in the middle of it! Now Kerry is in danger and…"

"Yeah, but you're the one who got her into this situation. I only asked for your help," Henry flung back. "And you didn't need to except!"

Ethan sighed. "Of course I did, Henry. I'm the one who changed you after all. I just wish you could be more mature." Henry felt his anger levels rising.

"What is it with you and the human remarking on my maturity?! I am very mature." Ethan snorted. Henry's fists clenched.

"Henry, you pout when I tell you no and you told someone you barely knew that you were a vampire. Not to mention that you told Kerry how old you are. _I _won't even tell her my age!" You're just not as… careful as you should be." Silence ensued. They had finally reached the city limits and Ethan was turning into the store parking lot. "I'm going to wake up Kerry now," Ethan said.

"You do that," Henry remarked coolly. "I'm going to see Sarah." Sarah, herself, was standing at the window, waving at Henry who smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kerry was furious that Ethan had put her to sleep _again!_ How many times was that in the last 24 hours? TOO MANY!

Resigned, because she couldn't do anything else, Kerry began to concentrate on her dream, realizing with a start that she was at school. The double doors at the entrance of the building were opened wide in front of her. All the lights were out and it was nighttime. The Moon was stark white against the cloudless sky.

People started coming out of the doors as she continued to walk forward. They weren't her classmates, they weren't even people she knew. They all had old clothes on, the guys with short pants, knee high socks and puffy sleeves, and the women in low cut dresses that reached their ankles with long sleeves. It was like she had stepped into a historical movie that was set at her school.

She continued to walk towards the doors, hearing bits of conversations in French. Once through the doors, she saw dim flickering light coming from the gym at the end of the hall. She started down, random French couples seeming to appear out of thin air to the sides of her. The walls flickered and the lockers and water fountains were replaced with gold paint and oil pastels. She was also no longer in her jeans and tee shirt. Instead, a long emerald green dress fell to the floor, covering her ankles. She kept walking, coming closer and closer to the closed doors and the unsteady light.

The doors opened before she could grab the handle. She was unceremoniously pulled through and the doors were slammed shut. She stood in what appeared to be a throne room, a man sitting on the throne in shadow. Ethan was knelt in front of him. Upon her entrance, Ethan rose and turned to see who it was. He froze, his eyes wide in horror.

"Kerry," he whispered. All went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ethan sighed and got out of the car. He opened Kerry's door and he let the sleep leave her. She stirred.

"You suck," Kerry mumbled as she began to wake up.

"Not the best choice of words ever," he replied to her. He offered his hand to her and she took it, stumbling out of the backseat. It took her a moment to remember where she was, but she finally recognized the shopping carts and the neon sign at the front of the store.

"What are we doing here?"

"Calling your father," he replied. He gently pulled her toward the doors, which automatically admitted them and shut with an electronic slap.


	6. Chapter 6

**It took an airport to get me writing again...tell me what you think.**

**~Crews**

"Dad, I swear I'm fine," Kerry assured her father once again. Ethan and Kerry had entered the store and Kerry had immediately gone to the phone, ignoring Sarah who was making goo-goo eyes at Henry. "Yes, I know I'm irresponsible. Yeah, yeah…" She gave Ethan a look. He looked back, the picture of innocence. "You've said that," Kerry replied exasperated. "I'm with Sarah. You want to talk to her?" Kerry held her hand to the mouthpiece and called for Sarah. "He wants to talk to you."

Sarah tore herself away from Henry long enough to grab the phone and put it up to her ear.

"Kerry's here," she said after saying hello. "She's been hanging with me. Yeah I know. She should have called before this. Especially with what's happened," she said calmly while miming shooting the phone with her fingers. Henry chuckled. "Alright, take care." She handed the phone back to Kerry.

"See dad, I'm fine. Everything is fine," Kerry said. "I won't be home tonight either. I have to work! Yes, I'll come by after work." Once again, Kerry gave Ethan the look that said _kill me now._

"Bye dad," Kerry said. "Goodbye!" She quickly slammed the phone into the cradle. "Why did you let me call him?" Kerry asked, turning to Ethan.

"You said you wanted to," he replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, well don't let me next time, okay?" Ethan shrugged again, turning to Henry. Henry and Sarah were once again flirting up a storm, Sarah laughing at whatever Henry had just said.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Where?" Sarah asked. Henry kept staring at her.

"Oh we're going to go and kill people," he said calmly. Kerry and Ethan tensed.

"Please. Fine, don't tell me. Are you going to come back?" she sighed.

"Definitely," Henry said in the same moment Ethan said no. They guys glared at each other.

"Let's go then," Kerry said cautiously. She had stepped in between them, knowing that it was a wasted effort. If they wanted to rip out each other's throats, she wouldn't be able to stop them. However, by moving into his field of vision, Kerry broke Ethan's concentration. He blinked and turned away.

"Bye Sarah," Henry called. He headed towards the door. "I'll be back later."

Once outside, Henry reeled around and got in Ethan's face. "Stop trying to control me," he whispered vehemently. "Not everything revolves around you."

"You're a fool if that's what you think," Ethan replied just as angrily. "You're the one who got yourself into this mess. Like you said earlier, I don't even need to help you!" The mention of earlier brought Kerry's dream back to mind. Why had she dreamed something weird like that?

"Don't help me then!" Henry exclaimed. He turned and started down the street. Within seconds he was gone, swallowed into the shadows of the buildings.

"This is probably a bad time to bring this up, but," Kerry began tentatively. Ethan whirled around, his face composed into his unreadable mask.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice just a tiny bit clipped.

"I had a dream, when you put me to sleep and it was really weird…"

"That's impossible," Ethan replied, turning towards the car. "Humans can't have dreams when they are under the hypnosis." He unlocked the passenger's door and held it open for her. She ducked in. He was beside her in his own seat a few seconds later.

"But I did, and you were there and we were at my school, but the people there weren't students. They all spoke French and dressed like they were from another time period. Something similar to the 1600's maybe." Ethan had tensed up once more when she mentioned the date.

"How do you know?" he questioned. He bore down on her, his eyes intense.

"Pictures from history," she answered calmly. Ethan was so moody. He had to have a split personality.

"You said I was in it? What was I doing?" he asked. His eyes were still just as intense, but they now held what appeared to be knowing. He knows what I'm going to say, Kerry realized.

"You were bowing down to this man who was sitting on this throne…" She started.

"What did he look like?!" Ethan interrupted loudly. She glared at him.

"I couldn't see him. He was in the shadows." Ethan leaned his head back against the seat, pinching the bridge of his nose with his first finger and thumb. "What's wrong?"

"This is worse than I thought," he whispered. "Henry doesn't just have these little would be hunters after him. _He_ knows."

"Who?" Kerry asked. She could feel an ominous knot forming in her stomach.

"Father."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you sure he went this way?" Kerry asked for the millionth time. They had been driving around the city for an hour. Because Ethan was going just below one hundred miles per hour, they had circled the entire span of the city three times. Ethan didn't respond, like he had for the last half hour. Since Kerry had learned who "Father" was.

"Father is the oldest vampire. Ever," Ethan had said. "He was the first. Without him, I wouldn't be here, Henry wouldn't be here. When he gets involved, people, both human and vampire, usually die."

After his little speech, Ethan had sped out of the parking lot in pursuit of Henry with Kerry asking trivial irrelevant questions the whole time.

Kerry couldn't believe that she had gotten pulled into this again. _You asked for this_, that annoying little voice reminded her. True, yet Ethan needn't have appeared to oblige her request._ I need to be careful what I ask for_, Kerry grumbled to herself.

Watching out the window, Kerry noticed a tall figure walking down the alley. "Ethan, there he is!" she cried, pointing. Ethan slammed on the brakes, causing the car to skid and turn back. Parking at the mouth of the alley, he jumped out of the car, Kerry right behind him.

"Henry!" he called. The figure stopped. Slowly, Henry turned around. He didn't look happy.

"You're not supposed to chase me," he called back.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't except Father has become a player," he retorted.

"How do you know?" Henry questioned. Kerry was a little confused by his question. That hadn't been the reaction Ethan had given.

"Kerry dreamed it when I made her sleep. Now will you come back now?" Ethan responded. He seemed agitated. Henry seemed to have stopped looking. He was looking at Kerry with a perplexed expression.

"She did?"

"Yes, now let's go." Henry looked at Ethan. Kerry couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw him smirk.

"I don't think so," he said, stepping forward. Ethan tensed.

"What is this?" Ethan demanded coldly. He grabbed Kerry's hand and pulled her closer to him. She looked behind her and saw three people, two men and a woman, blocking the car. Turning back, she found that two more had flanked Henry from behind.

"You like my performance?" Henry asked. He kept moving forward. "I can't believe you actually fell for it. You surprise me Michel." The two men behind him started to follow, but Henry stopped them with a hand gesture. "Like I would betray my biggest secret to anyone. Well, except you, Kerry," he continued with a glance at Kerry. "And that was only to throw you off. I'm not as immature as I was when you turned me Michel. I also wasn't that great of an actor, but I've had a lot of time to practice." He smiled. It wasn't his cute goofy smile. This one held menace in it. His eyes danced in the minimal light.

"Now," he continued. He was about five feet from them now. "You're to come with me. Both of you."

"Kerry doesn't have anything to do with this," Ethan countered. "Let her go." Henry laughed.

"Of course she does," he replied. "And you don't even know what it is I'm taking you in for."

"Where are you taking us?" Kerry asked surprised that her voice hadn't quivered. She was scared of this almost evil version of Henry.

"Sweet Kerry," he answered evilly, his eyes brighter than she had ever seen them. "We're going to see Father."


	7. Chapter 7

**Double update..I'll try to write more later.  
****~Crews**

"I don't think so," Ethan answered vehemently.

"Yeah, well you don't have a choice," Henry waved his hand and Kerry immediately felt Ethan's hand on her wrist tighten. _He's going to break my other wrist,_ she thought. Though why she would think of something as meaningless as that in this grave, life-threatening moment, she didn't know.

Kerry suddenly found herself thrown against the alley wall. Her head banged painfully and her vision clouded. Trying to breathe, she felt her stomach heave. She felt like she was going to be sick. Her ears were fine though, fortunately, so she heard Ethan yell at her.

"RUN!"

Adrenaline began to pump through her system, quickly clearing her vision. Lurching to her feet, Kerry started running down the alley.

"Not so fast, Kerry," Henry's voice sounded from her side. Before she could scream, Henry had scooped her up, carrying her just like the night before. Without thinking, Kerry brought up her arm and slammed it with all her strength into his face. Yelping with surprise, because she knew she hadn't hurt him, Henry dropped her. Just like before, Kerry fell to the ground, rolled and came to a painful stop. Hitting him with her broken arm had hurt a lot and then hitting the ground had hurt even more.

Getting to her feet, Kerry ran as fast as she could to the car. Sliding across the hood, she ripped the front door open and jumped inside. Praising Ethan, she found the keys still in the ignition. The engine roared to life loudly. Happy that she had finally gotten her driver's license, Kerry focused on the fight happening in the alley. Shifting into reverse, she slammed her foot on the gas and raced down the alley backward. In the frenzy of the fight, no one seemed to notice until it was too late. Kerry hit four of the six bad guys, including Henry she thought triumphantly. Ethan, kicking one of his attackers in the stomach, leaped for the passenger door.

"Drive!" he commanded. Kerry didn't need to be told twice. Shifting gears, Kerry, just as fast, sped out of the alley. Breathing fast, Kerry raced as fast as she could down the main street, reaching a stoplight. Quickly, she turned right and started back the way she had just come, following the speed limit.

"I told you to run," Ethan said quietly. He was breathing normally. No one would believe that he had just fought for his life. "And where are we going?" Kerry sighed.

"You're welcome," she replied tartly. Trust Ethan to tell her off for helping him. "And I'm going back the way we came to throw them off. "They'd expect us to want to get as far away from them as possible. Just like before." There was silence in the car for a few seconds.

"Thanks," he said at last.

"Where should we go?" she asked. They had just passed the alley and it was empty. They were probably out of the city already, looking for them.

"Let's go to the store," he replied. "The night's almost over. We'll need to decide where to go and you'll probably need some food." At the mention of food, Kerry's stomach growled loudly. Embarrassed, Kerry glanced at Ethan. He smirked.

"Yeah, let's do that," she said. Taking a left, the store came into view a few minutes later. She killed the engine, and placed her hand on the handle.

"Ethan," she said slowly. He had moved to get out of the car also, but he stopped. "I wanted to say thank you, for saving me," she continued. "I…" before she could finish, Ethan had grabbed her other arm, the broken one carefully, and pulled her back across the car to him. His eyes were intense as they gazed into hers. Suddenly his lips were on hers in an extreme kiss. Surprised, it took Kerry a moment to figure out what was going on, and by then it was over, her lips tingling as the only proof that it had actually happened. Eyes wide in wonder, Kerry looked at Ethan whose own eyes had diffused a little bit.

"Let's go," he said. _Was his voice husky?_ He grabbed the door handle once more and got out of the car. Slowly, she followed, still dazed. She had kissed Ethan! Or rather, Ethan had kissed her! All the way into the store, those two lines ran and repeated through her mind. She didn't even notice Sarah until she waved her hands in front of her face.

"Hello! Earth to Kerry, come in Kerry," she said smiling. Shaking her head to clear it, Kerry focused on her.

"Hey Sarah," she said. Happy, Sarah turned to Ethan.

"Where is that hunky brother of yours?" she asked, her eyes darting from him to the door.

"He's not coming," Ethan replied tersely. "We've come to get some stuff." Taking her cue, Kerry grabbed some water, a packet of the mini donuts and a flashlight with extra batteries.

"Ready," she said. She put them on the conveyor belt and Sarah checked them out. Everything in a bag, Ethan and Kerry walked toward the door, just as Henry, flanked by the other five people, walked in.

"Hey Sarah," he said, ignoring Ethan and Kerry. Ethan had stepped in front of Kerry, keeping his eyes on both Henry and his people who stayed by the door.

"Hey!" she said with a smile.

"Sarah, can you come here please?" Kerry asked, trying to keep her voice calm. Sarah had moved into Henry's arms, giving him a hug.

"Why?" she asked. She showed no sign of moving. On the contrary, she stood up on tiptoe to get a kiss. Kerry's jaw dropped open as Henry and Sarah made out right in front of everyone. When they stopped, Sarah smiled. "I'm glad I don't have to just flirt with you anymore. I didn't like it," she told him. Kerry's shut down. She couldn't believe her eyes or ears. Sarah, her friend was _kissing_ _Henry!?_

"How long have you known Sarah?" Ethan whispered. No one seemed to be paying attention to them.

"I don't know. Maybe two months," she whispered back just as quietly.

"No use whispering," Henry announced, turning toward them. "Vampire, remember?" At the mention of _vampire_, Kerry quickly looked at Sarah, but she didn't show any sign of surprise.

"You knew?" she cried, staring at her friend. Sarah smiled.

"Of course I knew," she replied loudly. "This one promised to make me like him. I just had to help him with this one thing."

"But…" Kerry started before Henry cut her off. She had been interrupted a lot that night.

"Sarah is almost as good an actor as me," he said giving her a look that made Kerry want to throw up. "She was perfect." Turning toward them once more, Henry addressed Ethan. "Michel, don't try to run this time, because you won't get far," he said. Seeing Ethan's smirk of defiance, he added, "If you want Kerry to live."

Ethan grabbed her wrist protectively. "You're bluffing," he spat. Henry snapped his fingers. One of his posse broke free from the bunch and came hurtling toward Kerry. Ethan shoved her away and placed himself between her and the attacker.

"Alright, I believe you," he cried. "Call him off!"

Henry snapped his fingers again. "Let's go then," he said, moving forward with Sarah on his arm. Two men grabbed Ethan by the arms, breaking his grip on Kerry's arm. Two others stepped in front and behind him. The woman grabbed Kerry.

"Let's go see dear old Dad."


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for reading and reviewing. I think I'm going to wrap up this story in a few chapters.  
~Crews

Kerry was ungraciously shoved into the back of one of the black SUV's parked right out front. She banged her bad arm against the seat and stifled a scream. Grabbing her cast with her good hand, she scooted farther in as Ethan was also shoved in. He glared at his captors, bringing to mind the saying if looks could kill. Yet, even though Ethan looked angry, Kerry noticed how tight his eyes were and his hands were shaking as he took her hand. Henry was driving and Sarah was in the passenger seat. There were three vampires in the back with them, the two who had hauled Ethan out and the woman. The others seemed to have vanished.

"Henry," Ethan began in an innocent voice. He met Henry's eyes in the rearview mirror. "When did you turn into a, pardon the phrase, monster?" Henry's eyes narrowed.

"Do you mean before or after I met you? Because you were the one who did this," Henry replied gesturing at himself with one hand. His eyes were hard. Ethan looked at Kerry warily, but she only shrugged. She had known the truth when Ethan had told her he hadn't.

"No, I meant becoming an asshole."

"Oh, that," he said eyes on the road again. "You'll find out soon." No one else said a word as they traveled down the road.

Still holding Kerry's hand, Ethan gently squeezed, making Kerry's eyes go wide. Almost unnoticeably, Ethan tilted his head toward the door that was to her back. They were passing under a traffic light and it had just turned yellow. Henry swore from the driver's seat. He hit the brakes, jerking them all forward. Ethan quickly released her hand, reaching across her body and smashing the door open. Kerry was up and out the door before Sarah could say _what the hell?!_

She dodged her way across the busy intersection, cringing as car horns blared. She ran to the nearest apartment building and jammed her finger on the closest button.

"Yeah?"

"Cable," she breathed. The door buzzed and she scrambled in. Looking out through the bars on the door she saw Henry, looking lethal, still stopped at the intersection though the light had turned green. There was no sign of Ethan outside of the car. Car horns blared and Kerry could hear Henry cursing. He was that loud.

"KERRY!" he yelled at her. The car remained idling at the light, the angry drivers behind him passing on the shoulder. One driver gave him the finger, though Henry didn't notice. He was looking at her.

"If you ever want to see Michel again, you better be at the high school in an hour. Otherwise, I'll kill him myself and he won't be coming back," he was really yelling now, spit flying from his mouth. What happened to the happy bouncy Henry? Where the hell had this horrible version come from?

The back window rolled down half way to reveal Ethan restrained by the guards.

"RUN!" he yelled before the woman stuck a piece of cloth in his mouth. The window rolled back up.

"Don't be late," Henry smirked. She could tell he wanted her to be late. The car roared to life, racing through the light just as it was turning red again.

Kerry watched until the tail lights disappeared before she turned and sank to the ground, back to the door. What was she going to do? He had said the school and all she could think of was her dream. Would that come true? What she did know was that she had to save Ethan, she just couldn't decide how. She was one against many. Even if she did manage to get Ethan loose, it would just be two against many.

Gathering what courage she could, Kerry stood and left the building just as someone yelled, "Anyone seen the cable guy?"

Out on the sidewalk, she looked at her watch. It was one in the morning, though it felt like it should be later. This night had been emotionally and physically draining, what with Henry changing and capturing her and Ethan. Being kissed.

Determinedly, she headed down the sidewalk towards her high school. Yes, she knew she was walking into a trap, but she couldn't help it. No matter what she told herself, tried to convince herself, she was in love. With a vampire.

When she reached the school, déjà vu kicked into overdrive. It was her dream to the exact detail. There were people milling around, speaking French and who were definitely not students. They wore clothes from a different time. They stared at her as she walked through the glass double doors. Inside, she met more people talking among the lockers. They stared at her too. One guy, with dark hair and blue eyes, pointed down the hall towards the gym, smiling, but not in a reassuring way. His gesture was unnecessary though. She knew where she was going.

She reached the last locker and looked down. Unlike her dream, she still wore her own clothes, though she wouldn't have been surprised if she had magically changed.

At the end of the hall, she stopped at the wooden doors. Taking a deep breath, she set her hand on the handle and pushed.

The dim lighting made it hard for her to see. Her eyes quickly adjusted and she saw the same scene as before. Ethan was knelt before a throne, in which was seated a figure hidden in shadow. Another figure stood at the first's right hand. Henry.

"Glad you could make it," Henry mused. He stretched his neck. Ethan looked up at her.

"Kerry," he whispered. Before she knew what she was doing, she was across the room and in his arms on the floor. Tears slid down her cheeks. Ethan lifted her chin with his fingers and kissed her gently. Kerry returned it with force.

"Kerry," a female voice said. She tried to ignore it, focusing on Ethan and the way his lips felt on hers. "Kerry," the voice persisted. Ethan broke the kiss and moved his hold of her from her back to her shoulders, turning her towards the speaker.

A woman with brown hair and green eyes stood above them. Kerry's eyes opened wide and she stopped breathing. The woman smiled.

"M-Mom?" Kerry breathed. Ethan looked surprised, looking from Kerry to the woman.

"She's your mother?" he questioned. He looked confused.

"Hi honey," Sandra murmured, bending down and giving her daughter a hug. Kerry's brain couldn't process what she was seeing. Her body, on the other hand, wasn't frozen. Instead of leaning into the hug, Kerry's arms tightened around Ethan until her face was pressed against his chest again. Ethan frowned as Sandra stood with a sad look on her face.

"I understand," she whispered, stepping back towards the throne.

"Kerry it's my fault," an unknown male voice boomed from the throne. This got Kerry's attention. She could have sworn she had heard that voice before, but where? The figure stood, and descended the steps. This man looked familiar too, but she still couldn't quite remember. His hair was blonde, long and wavy. His eyes were blue and green.

He stood before Kerry, at her mother's side, his eyes boring into hers with questions.

"Do you remember me, Kerry?" he asked. A scene flashed through her mind.

**_Kerry was walking the dog, Sunny, around the block. Well, she wasn't really walking Sunny; Sunny was walking her. Everything was fine until Sunny saw the little black squirrel, sitting across the street beneath an oak tree, an acorn between its paws. Sunny surged forward, pulling Kerry with her, across the street and right into the path of a car. The tires squealed as the car managed to stop before hitting her, but Kerry still screamed, letting go of Sunny's leash. The dog raced to the tree and barked up at the squirrel who had managed to get away. It was chattering down at the dog angrily._**

"_Are you alright?" A man asked from the front seat of the car. He had blonde hair and blue eyes with flecks of green mixed in._

_**"Yeah," she whispered. She was shaking.**_

_**"Let me take you home," he said, opening the door. Kerry could only nod. He walked over to the tree and grabbed the dog's leash and loaded her into the back. Kerry moved and got in the front seat.**_

**"_What's your name?" he asked. The car moved down the street; Kerry pointing where he should turn._**

_**"Kerry," she answered. She was starting to feel better; her shaking almost gone.**_

_**"Well, nice to meet you Kerry," he replied, turning the wheel again at her gesture.**_

_**"I'm Jack."**_

"Jack," Kerry whispered, squeezing Ethan tighter.

"You know _her!"_ Henry fumed. His eyes were blazing again. He looked like he was going to kill someone. Her and Ethan.

"Yes Henry, I do," Jack replied calmly. His eyes didn't leave Kerry's. "And if you hurt either one of them, you will be punished." Henry tore his gaze from Kerry and Ethan, fear written plainly on his face. If Henry was scared, this couldn't be good.

"Now," Jack said, gesturing to chairs that seemed to appear out of no where. "Let's have a little chat."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for my writer's block. This is sorta fluff, so I hope you like it. Oh and if you want to look up Daniel Conti (who I have become obsessed with) go to  
I saw them in concert...awesome.  
Thanks for putting up with me.  
Also, sorry this is super short. Possibly more later.**

**~Crews**

Kerry would not relinquish her hold on Ethan's hand as they both sat in their seats. Sandra's green eyes did not leave her face, her lips pulled down in concern.

"Jack, must we do this now? I think my daughter is going into shock," she said. All eyes fell on Kerry then, who felt that she actually might be going into shock.

After all this time, the man who had helped her with Sunny was the man who had taken her mother from her. He was the father of all vampires and her mother was his what? Wife? Kerry felt her chest tighten, her breathing coming in short gasps.

Ethan rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand with his fingers, trying to calm her down. He eyed Jack.

"That seems wise," Jack said. His face was full of concern for her too. "We were going to move anyway." He turned to Henry. "Henry, make sure Michel and Kerry get to the house safely. I'm riding with Sandra."

Henry bowed, making Kerry, even in her current state, want to laugh out loud. Ethan, somehow sensing her mirth, tightened his grip on her hand in warning. They didn't want to piss off Henry now. Sure, he was scared, but he wouldn't be when they left Jack's sight. Standing and pulling Kerry up with him, Ethan headed toward the door.

The hallway, which had been full of vampires earlier, was now deserted.

"Ethan, where did everyone go?" Kerry asked.

"The sun will be up soon. They're all probably on their way to the same place we're going," he replied, still pulling her toward the front door. He pushed the door open and pulled her through, meeting Henry in his black SUV. Ethan opened the door and lifted Kerry in, sliding her over and sitting next to her. He still held her hand.

Henry pulled out of the parking lot in silence, but when they reached the main road, Henry eyed the two in the back seat.

"So you know the head honcho?" he questioned, looking at Kerry. "And his bitch."

"Hey!" Kerry shouted, reaching forward with her free hand to slap at him. Ethan held her back. Seeing that she couldn't hit him, she continued shouting. "Don't call my mother a bitch! And yeah, I know that ass who took her from me! Got any more questions or do you just want to insult my mom some more?!" She was finally over her shock, and now she was pissed. Henry laughed, sounding like the nice version he had pretended to be. Maybe that Henry was in their somewhere?

"Alright, I can see you're mad. Some advice though: I wouldn't call Jack "that ass" unless you want to die. Mother or no mother."

"Your advice is noted," Ethan said coldly. "Stop talking." Henry glared at him through the rearview mirror before turning back to the road.

"Whatever."

"Kerry, are you alright?" Ethan whispered, turning towards her. Henry ignored them.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Kerry answered. She suddenly really wanted to kiss him. He had had been at her side through this whole ordeal. True, it was his fault that she was in this mess, but he hadn't abandoned her. She stared at his moving lips, and realized that she had just missed what he said. "What?"

"I said, are you sure? You seem to be zoning out," he repeated.

"I'm fine," she repeated, leaning closer to him. "I do want to…" she started, but Ethan guessed what she wanted before she could finish. He gently pressed his lips to hers, drawing her closer to him. Their interlocked hands separated, Ethan moving his to her back and Kerry moving hers to around his neck.

"Hmmm…" Henry said from the driver's seat. "I wondered if you two were…"

"STOP TALKING!" Ethan and Kerry yelled at the same time, breaking the kiss.

"Fine," Henry said huffily, turning back toward the road.

Ethan, Kerry and Henry all burst out laughing. Why, none of them were sure. Maybe, just maybe Daniel Conti was right. It's All Right.


End file.
